Moonlight
by Dowash
Summary: Sort of a drabble. Set in Grimmauld Place during the Christmas of Harry's fifth year. HP/SB


**A/N: **I don't own. Most regrettably. I'll go and write some hot Sirry-smut now to make myself feel better after admitting such a depressing fact ^_^

**Oh, b****y the way.**

If the thought of two guys naked in the same bed offends you, I'd advice you to hit that 'back'- button right about now.

Yes, this is indeed Harry/Sirius. Don't say I didn't warn you ;)

* * *

**Moonlight**

I could hear him.

Just outside my room, like so many nights before. The soft footsteps that gingerly padded along the hallway, halting behind my door as the floorboard creaked silently. A hint of what was to come.

The door opened, nothing but blackness pouring inside. The lights weren't on in the hallway in the middle of a winter-night.

I heard the tender, nearly cautious footsteps as a figure emerged from the shadows, moving towards my bed. The devious moonlight plated the lithe form, the flash of black hair gleaming softly. I stayed still on my bed, there was no point in somehow acknowledging the presence of the other when he already knew I was awake.

The footsteps came closer and finally I felt the bed dipping behind me. A small breath echoed through the air, reaching my ears and making me shiver. The sheets whispered as the figure crawled closer, his breathing barely audible in the grave silence of the unforgiving, watchful room.

I felt a hand sliding along my side and rolled to my back, seeing the familiar face surrounded with blackness before it fell and I felt lips on my own. And just like every time before, the mouth pressed ever so lightly against my own waited for me to take the initiative, for me to show a response.

My fingers threaded through silky black hair, circling the familiar nape before pulling the lips closer still. A sigh echoed in my ears just as much as it vibrated against my lips, and I could feel a hand gliding along my chest. The kiss grew deeper as clothes whispered, sliding against the smooth skin as my visitor undressed himself quickly. I could feel the warmth of his arousal against my hand when I dragged my fingers down, cupping the heat and hearing an answering hiss from above.

The bedcovers were flung from me, I was naked underneath. I felt the lithe form pressing up against me, legs gliding to mingle with my own as a body was lowered to lie on top of me. Lips glided over to my neck and I heard a small gasp when our erections brushed against each other. The slim body over me rose slightly before sinking in again, the friction that was yearned for returning.

I felt a hand, slithering down my body. It trailed the curve of my side before sinking lower, fingers curling around the bases of our lengths. I let out a soft hiss when the body moved against me again, seeing the faint shadow of a face when the head was lifted. I didn't need the light to see what he looked like, his features- every one of them- printed deep to my soul and heart.

We both moaned when I moved up to meet him, our bodies arching and searching. Teeth flashed out and dug into my skin, only seconds after I'd dug my nails to the smoothness above me. A chuckle was let out, though I don't know which set of lips let it slip, or if it was a chuckle at all. It might as well have been a lusty sigh, caused by the moon that showed its true form again.

I could see him before me so very clearly when the light increased, the high cheekbones and thin, black eyebrows that arched over the now closed eyes, the inky hair falling in slight waves to his face; to the skin that was like alabaster.

Our foreheads came to lean against each other, our pace picking up. He liked it like this, to grind against me. He came every night and I couldn't say no to him. I didn't _want_ to say no to him.

I gasped when the hand moved, gliding along our lengths and seeding heat to the pit of my stomach. I bucked up, feeling the moan against my skin as the lithe waist pressed against me, nudging me back down. A small grunt came from above and that was all I needed, I came with ease. The hand around us tightened its grip as the slim hips slid against me, doing a one last, long move before stilling. He moaned out softly and I could feel the warmth of his seed spreading on my lower stomach and chest, mingling with my own.

The figure above me slumped on top of me, bathing in the harsh moonlight. His lips got attached to my skin as we laid there.

"I'll go to hell because of this," I muttered softly to the moonlight, sliding a hand through the silky locks. I felt the chuckle against my skin, rumbling in the smaller chest pressed ever so tightly against mine.

"Then I'll come and drag you back," Harry murmured, his lips curling up to form a smile against my neck.

X

**Finite,**

**Incantatem**

**

* * *

  
**

**A.****N/ ** Well, what did you think? It was quite short, I know, but that's how my muse wanted it. (Curse him, that damn sadistic bastard *chuckle*)

Feedback would be most welcome :)


End file.
